Electronics in oil field operations are often located in subs and the like and rely on a storage battery for operating power. Since the physical dimensions within a sub are limited, access to a sub is difficult, and conditions at the sub with respect to heat and pressure extreme, battery capacity is often strained. Accordingly, there is a need for enhanced systems and methods for providing improved battery capacity.